


Chronos

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: Reader gets abducted and the team rushes against the clock in order to find you in time.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Chronos

The team heard your agonizing screams as they approached the room of the warehouse of which you were located in. They filed into the room on Hotchs' command.

"Drop the gun and put your hands up, you don't have to do this" Derek instructed.

"We know why you're doing this, killing her isn't going to do you any good"

"You know nothing!! She- she deserves this, can't you see, she's one of them!!"

You made eye contact with Emily just for a split second, just enough time to look at her before everything went black.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

48 hours earlier…

Garcia made her way into the briefing room, heels clicking on their way up the catwalk. "Okay my pretties, take your seats, because this one's a doozy".

"We are going to McAllen Texas, 6 women ages twenty to thirty years old, tortured and killed, Lauren Taylor, Tara Duncan, Sky Kramer, Lorraine Bain, Florence Ward, and the most recent victim Inaya Simons."

"How long is the cool off period between kills?"

"Uh 2 days, by the looks of it they were kept for 24 hours before being killed and discarded on the side of various highways"

"Why haven't we been called in before now?"

"No one actually connected the kills until the last body, found earlier this morning".

"Alright everyone, wheels up in 30"

Everyone made their way out of the briefing room to gather their go bags and head to the jet.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

On the jet everyone began to discuss theories and details, and begin to put together a preliminary profile of the unsub.

As if on cue Garcia popped up on the screen, "Hey baby girl, what have you got for us?" 

"Well so-" she paused briefly before looking at you and Emily, who were sitting next to each other, and the look she gave, told you everything you needed to know. "- all the women were part of the lgbt+ community".

Everyone on the team gave you and Emily sympathetic looks, as if to say 'i'm sorry', cases like these were never easy for anyone on the team, but they were always harder for the two of you given you were dating.

"All of the women were from various parts of the US, none native to texas. It looks like they were all here on business trips."

"So it looks like the unsub is targeting lower risk queer women on business trips".

"I'll hit you back when I get more info-" she looked at you and Emily once again, "- stay safe okay?".

You and Emily nodded.

"Alright everyone get some rest before we land" Hotch told before everyone dispersed to different seats around the jet.

You layed your head on Emily's shoulder and let go of a breath you didn't even know you were holding. Just taking in the last bit of peace of have with her before this hellish case began.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Once you arrived everyone began working, Rossi and Hotch went to the M.E. Derek and JJ went to the last dumpsite, and Spencer, you and Emily were left to interview the victims' families and create a geographic profile.

You and Emily had finished interviewing the families of the 6 victims. Now it was time to deliver the profile to the officers once the rest of the team came back.

Hotch began,"Our unsub is a white male, twenty to thirty years old, who believes these women have wronged him or his beliefs, and must pay for it".

"We believe he may have had a girlfriend or wife leave him for another women, and since he may not be able to reach the ex lover he's using these women as surrogates".

"He has been holding the women for 24 hours and torturing them, then eventually killing them".

"He kills in a 30 mile radius, so that is his comfort zone and most likely lives somewhere in the vacinity".

"All these women are low risk women, and not used to the area as they are here on business trips. They could have easily gotten into his car thinking it was a taxi or Rideshare".

"We believe he is currently hunting for his next victim so be careful, he is very dangerous and possibly devolving, do not under any circumstances approach him without back-up".

And with that all the officers headed off to their posts, and the team headed back into a conference room to limit the geographic profile and possibly discover new information.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee, I saw a place down the street".

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

"It's fine".

"okay just be careful".

You nodded in response and headed out the doors of the precinct. Before you made it to one of the vehicles your vision went black as you collapsed to the ground, a throbbing pain on the back of your head.

He got you…  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Soon enough the team realized you were gone when you didn't come back in half an hour and you weren't answering your phone.

Surly enough Emily blamed herself, she thought is was all her fault, but the team reassured her it wasn't. There was no way of knowing.

But now they had to work harder and faster to find you in time.

She didn't know what she would do without you, you were her entire world.

Tic toc, the time went by, tic toc, how much time you had left was the question…  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

You opened your eyes, but immediately regretted doing so. The pain was so immense, all at once, hitting you like brick.

You were tied down to a hard metal chair that was bolted to the ground, in the middle of a dark room of a warehouse. The zip ties on your wrists and ankles so tight it's nearly cutting off your circulation.

"Oh, would you look at that, you're finally awake-" he said as his hand glided along your cheek, "-i'm gonna have fun with you".

He removed his hand from you, to grab a knife from the ground. He slid it on your arm, enough pressure for you to wince but not enough to break the skin. It caused you to move your wrist against the restraint making it hurt more than it had before.

"Oh you like that don't you" his face so close you could smell his repulsive breath.

You spit in his face, causing him to step back. But you just made him angrier, without notice a strong hand made contact with your face, leaving a stinging sensation.

You winced, but you couldn't scream, you couldn't give up yet. You just looked him in the eye. It earned you another slap, and then things got bad… he beat you till you were knocked out.

All bloody and bruised, you didn't how much longer you could take it.

You had to stay strong, stay strong…  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

"Okay what do we know?".

"The unsub must have hunted y/n out, I mean he abducted her outside of the precinct".

"If he sticks to his schedule, he'll kill y/n in 12 hours".

They could see Emily visibly swallow, the thought of losing you just tore her apart. JJ squeezed her shoulder. "She'll be okay Emily, y/n is strong, she'll pull through".

Emily gave her a nod, and they went back to work.

Hotch came rushing into the conference room with Garcia on speaker. "I found her, we have video surveillance of her being carried into a warehouse, the unsubs name is Loyd finnegan".

Hotch started,"Garcia did you-" "- address sent to your phones!".

They rushed out to the cars and headed to the abandoned warehouse.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Your eyes blinked open at the sound of sirens blasting in the surrounding area.

He heard them too, this was his end game and he wasn't about to go down by himself. He grabs the knife from the ground where he discarded it earlier, and cuts the restraints. Before you could go anywhere he grabbed you waist with a death grip, and grabbed a gun from his holster and held it against your ribcage.

You didn't have energy to fight or move given the situation. You heard them coming, they were coming to save you.

It all happened so quickly, first you hear sirens and the team coming into the room, next you hear them talking the unsub down… then you hear Emily's screams as your vision goes blank.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Tear stained cheeks, bloody hands, Emily waited for you to get out of surgery.

JJ sat next to her, "She'll be okay, why don't you go wash up Em".

Emily couldn't bring herself to talk more than an "okay", she headed to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later, blood off her hands.

After a long while a nurse walked into the waiting room, and everyone looked up, "Are you here for y/n l/n?". They nodded, "The surgery went well, she was lucky, the bullet missed some major organs by just a few inches, she has a mild concussion, but other than that she just has to take it easy for the next few weeks".

"Can we see her?".

"Only one at a time for the moment".

They said Emily could go, after all she was your girlfriend. She made her way to your room, walking in and pulling a chair up to the side of your bed. Emily picked up one of your hands and kissed each knuckle.

God she hated seeing you like this, but at least you were okay. She squeezed your hand gently.

Your eyes fluttered open to see Emily sitting right next to you, "Em".

"You're awake, I-i thought I was gonna lose you".

"I'm right here okay, I couldn't get rid of me that easily".

She smiled and sat on the bed and brushed the hair out of your face before kissing your forehead.

You stared into her deep brown eyes, before bringing her in for a chaste kiss.

Pulling away shortly, "I love you Em".

"I love you too y/n".

She pulled you into her arms, so both of you could get some rest.

You were okay…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please give me feedback and follow my Tumblr @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
